All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are meant to travel over rough terrain, in various conditions and at a variety of speeds. For handling and maneuverability purposes, ATVs are constructed to minimize weight. However, such construction can make various parts of the ATV more vulnerable to damage. One such part, for example, are the drive axles connecting the drivetrain to the wheels through a constant velocity, universal, or other type of flexible joint capable of transferring power between concentric or non-concentrically aligned shafts. More specifically, drive axles allow a rotating shaft to transmit power through a variable angle, at constant rotational speed, without an appreciable increase in friction or play.
Drive axles are typically installed with a spring clip that must either be removed or that must be “bumped” out of engagement with the driving system to which it is installed. In the case of such retaining means, removal and replacement of a drive axle requires one or more specialized tools and may be difficult to execute.